1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a device for relieving headaches. More particularly, it relates to a device and method for relieving a headache wherein there is provided a device for clamping to the hand of a person experiencing a headache to effect a reduction of tension.
2. Description of Prior Art
Clamping devices are well known in the prior art. Numerous designs of clamps have been used for years everywhere from carpentry to manufacturing to medical uses. For instance, clamps are used extensively by carpenters when gluing two structures together; in manufacturing environments by tool and die makers; and by doctors in surgical procedures (i.e., to “clamp-off” arteries).
As to medical clamps, the applicant is aware of many devices used for specific purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 580,954 to Ray discloses a clamping device for correcting nasal deformity. U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,800 to Powers discloses a hemorrhoidal clamp for clamping a portion of rectum tissue between a head and seat of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,125 to Chadwick discloses a device for clamping the penis of incontinent males to prohibit the unwanted flow of urine. All of the aforementioned devices work on a basic principle of the clamp wherein pressure is applied between two members. However, none of these references nor any other references known to the applicant disclose, teach or suggest a method of relieving a headache wherein a novel clamp is applied to a point on the human hand.
Headaches are a common problem experienced by most humans at some point in their lives. Some types of headaches are so severe that they are known to incapacitate people (i.e., caused by nasal congestion and the common cold), while still others are self-inflicted (i.e., alcohol intoxication). Regardless of the cause, most people agree that it is difficult to function. Many people find that they cannot concentrate on their work while others even find it difficult to operate their vehicles. It is therefore extremely common for people to seek out a “cure” for their headache.
The most common means today of “curing” a headache is to take an over-the-counter pain medication. Numerous medications are available and include aspirin, ibuprofen, and acetaminophen. Unfortunately, the use of such medications, especially over long periods of use, can lead to “side-effect” complications. Aspirin is known to thin the blood and can be dangerous to those who have low platelet blood counts. Ibuprofen is known to be damaging to the liver over long periods of use. Additionally, almost all pain medications should not be combined with the use of alcohol. This is a big problem since many people take the aforementioned pain medications after a heavy night of alcohol consumption. Accordingly, a means to relieve a headache is needed which does not jeopardize the health of humans due to side-effects and dangers of combinations with other drugs and stimulants. Such treatment should be easy for the person experiencing the headache to administer (i.e., not require special training), as well as be inexpensive.